winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Leaders
This page is about all project leaders in this wiki. What are projects? Projects are different groups that grades, fixes whats wrongs, and put templates on pages. It helps organize the wiki and brings us all closer together, believe it or not. What is the different ranks in the project and how do you become them? Leader A leader of a project will look over pages relating to the project. They will make sure there is no vandalism, incorrect information, correct grammar and spelling, along with enforcing the rules to keep the page clean and up to date and lastly grade the page with the proper grade. Leaders chosen are usually admins, sometimes rollbacks depending on the admission. Leaders will need: *to be active *to be experienced (at least 1 year) *to have over 1500 Mainspace edits *participated in a different project *to be responsible *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record *(optional) to be an admin or rollback Co-Leader A co-leader of the project will assist the leader in grading pages relating to their project. When a leader is inactive or leaves the project for whatever reason, the co-leader will take over the leader's position. Co-Leaders will need: *to be active *to have over 500 mainspace edits *to be responsible *to know the leader of the project *to be able to edit properly *have a clean block record Member A member of the project will edit the project like normal editors. They are recognized for being in part of the project. They can also request a grade for the project, however they must NOT grade the projects without the Leader's permission. Members will need: *to be responsible and respectful to leaders and co leaders *to be able to edit properly *(optional) have a clean block record *To be active If you would like to become a member or a co-leader please contact the leaders. Information for All Section *Winx: Fairy Rescue Section is responsible for scanning the pages for any incomplete sections and/or stub pages and announcing these pages to the other users so that they can be completed. *Characters Section is the group who critique all character pages. *Episodes Section is the group who critiques all the episode and movie pages. *Scripts Section is a project that critiques all scripts pages. *Songs Section is a project that critiques all music pages. *Comics Section is the group who critiques the Comic-related articles. *Spells Section is the group who critiques all spells pages. How to become a Co-Leader/Member Each section we will need 1 Leader,1 Co-Leader and 3 member.If you want to be a member/co-leader of a section,inform the Leader at the section.We already choose an admin for each section. Reminder:Please DON'T force the leader to make you be a member,if you do that,you will be blocked for 1 week or a month. Category:Project Leaders Winx: Fairy Rescue Section *Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Co-Leader:Winxforever *Members:MagicWinxBloomix Comics Section *Leader: MagicWinxBloomix *Co-Leader: *Members: Spells Section *Leader:MagicWinxBloomix *Co-Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Members:Winxforever Characters Section *Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Co-Leader:Winxforever *Members:MagicWinxBloomix Episodes Section *Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Co-Leader:MagicWinxBloomix *Members: Script Section *Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Co-Leader: *Members: Songs Section *Leader:BelieveInMagic814 *Co-Leader:Winxforever *Members: Category:Project Leaders